


Argument

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi are having a little argument.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: All dialogue

"We need to talk."

"Ah, those four little words that do so much damage. All right. Talk."

"I'm sick of being your afterthought."

"What would you prefer? My forethought?"

"I'd like to at least be included when you plan things."

"I do include you. I just don't ask you."

"Well, start asking!"

"I didn't know you cared so much."

Of course I care. I want this relationship to last. Maybe you don't, but I do."

"Of course I do, that's absurd. I wouldn't put in so much effort if I didn't."

"Try putting in a little more."

"If you insist."

"Fuck you."

"I do always think about that when you're angry."

"Go to hell."


End file.
